Sirius Can't Be Gay!
by ShootingStarIsFree
Summary: After a dream involving one of his best freinds, Sirius is left questioning his sexuality. But will he ever admit that he's gay? One-shot. Sexual content. Siriusly, couldn't be Wolfstar without some shagging ; Reviews help a lot!


Sirius sat in the Common room one evening, trying to finish a particularly hard potions essay. His best friend James was sat on the floor next to him, looking for Lily Evans on the Marauders map. His other best friend Remus was sitting in a chair reading some ancient book, totally cut off from the outside world. Peter had already gone to bed, after giving up on his homework.

"Hey, Sirius," Sirius looked up as a girly voice called his name.

"Oh, hi Stephanie," Sirius replied, looking curiously at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk round the castle with me." She asked, curling a lock of curly blonde hair between her fingers.

Remus' head snapped up from his book suddenly, a strange feeling of anger and perhaps, _jealousy _in the pit of his stomach.

"Um, no thanks, Stephanie," Sirius answered, turning back to his essay, "maybe another time."

Stephanie turned around and walked swiftly back to her friends, all of whom were wearing sympathetic expressions and began gossiping with their heads bent close together as she reached them.

Remus sighed and returned to his book as James gathered up the Marauders map and went up to the dormitory.

Half an hour later Sirius rolled up his essay, proudly saying "Finished."

"Well done." Remus commented, vaguely, his eyes not leaving the book.

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend. "I'm going to bed."

"I think I will too." Remus said slowly, closing his book and standing up to follow Sirius out of the dormitory.

They said good night and pulled the curtains around their beds.

Sirius fell asleep almost immediately. He dreamt that he and Remus were slowly walking through the woods when Stephanie came up to him and started shouting at him for cheating on her with Remus. He was sure Remus was going to be horrified and annoyed, but he was wearing this cheeky grin and his eyes were alight with something Sirius had never seen before.

Suddenly they were in the dormitory; Sirius only had time to notice they were completely alone before he felt Remus' lips crash violently against his. He was pushed onto the nearest bed and he felt himself relax and begin to kiss Remus back, moaning slightly as Remus' tongue slipped into his mouth.

Remus began kissing Sirius' jaw and collarbone, nipping and biting at the sensitive spots on his neck. Sirius moaned again, louder this time, as he felt a growing problem in his trousers.

Remus noticed it too and began grinding into him. Even through the clothes they were wearing the sensation was almost unbearable. Sirius began to roll his hips, desperate for more contact, desperate for more Remus.

Sirius woke suddenly. He saw it pitch black and could hear three sets of soft breathing. He then felt the problem pressing against the boxers he was wearing.

After casting a hasty silencing charm, he pulled his boxers down and gently touched himself. With a moan he closed his eyes and imagined it was Remus' hand gently stroking his erection.

He moaned again and began pumping the length with his hand, still picturing Remus, Remus with eyes full of lust, Remus with those long, pale hands, Remus with sweat on his forehead, Remus without his shirt, Remus without his boxers, Remus moaning for Sirius.

Sirius came into his hand and sat there for a moment, panting before he fell asleep again.

Sun was streaming in through a tiny crack in the curtains, it was still very early and no one in the dormitory was awake.

Sirius sat suddenly bolt upright.

What had he done? Had he really got off to thoughts of Moony last night? No, no this isn't possible. Sirius black isn't gay. And Sirius Black certainly did not fancy his best friend.

He didn't get back to sleep again, which meant by the time the others were awake he had dark shadows under his eyes and he kept yawning in the middle of talking. It didn't help that Stephanie and her friends kept shooting him glares from the other side of the common room.

"Are you alright Padfoot?" Remus asked, looking at his friend, concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" Sirius stammered, blushing.

Sirius really needed something, someone. He needed to prove he wasn't gay.

He stood up and grabbed Stephanie by the wrist, pulling her up to his dormitory. Sirius almost didn't catch Remus' horrified stare, confused, hurt and something else…

Sirius swallowed his guilt as he pressed his lips against Stephanie's and pushed her onto his bed.

"Sirius," Stephanie's voice came through the fog.

"Mmm?" Sirius opened his eyes.

"What did you shout just then, when you came?" She asked, timidly.

"I dunno." Sirius groaned, wanting to sleep. "Your name." Shit, what was her name again?

"It sounded like it started with an 'R'" Stephanie frowned.

"No, I'm sure I said your name." Sirius said, vaguely.

"Hmmm. Sure." Stephanie stood up and began to dress, angrily.

She stomped out of the room without a backwards glance and Sirius didn't try to stop her.

"Sirius what are you doing?" _Oh not another one, I want to sleep! _Sirius thought.

"Sleeping." Sirius replied.

"I met Stephanie." said Remus' voice.

Remus…

Sirius sat up, looking at Remus groggily and smiling at him. Although the smile faded fast as he saw the expression on Remus' face.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Oh nothing," Remus answered, glaring at Sirius, "Just what did you do to that girl?"

"Well…" Sirius grinned.

Remus hit him on the head. "Pull the covers up Sirius." Remus said, looking into Sirius' eyes.

Sirius looked down and muttered a curse as he made to cover himself up. Good thing to, for he was beginning to feel a little hot again. But, that wasn't anything to do with Remus being here. No, not at all, they were talking about what he and Stephanie had been up to.

"Are you dating her?" Remus demanded, still angry.

"No, she stormed off, didn't she!" Sirius yelled back, anger flaring up inside him too.

Remus breathed a deep sigh, clearly his friend was upset. "What happened?"

"She says I said the wrong name." he muttered.

"Whose name did you say?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember…" Sirius answered, but even as he said it images of Remus kissing him, touching him raced through his mind and he felt his cock harden slightly.

"Sirius," Remus said softly. "Do you fancy someone else?"

Sirius shifted uncomfortably as his erection grew, but he sighed and nodded slightly.

"Who?" Remus questioned.

Sirius didn't answer. He couldn't fancy Remus.

Sirius looked into Remus' deep amber eyes, and felt his denial crumble around him.

"You." He croaked.

Remus' eyes widened for a moment, before he grinned. He reached forward and pulled Sirius into a deep kiss. Remus pushed Sirius back onto the pillows and rolled his hips so that Sirius' exposed erection brushed against Remus' clothed one.

Remus moved his mouth to Sirius' jaw, kissing and sucking at the skin. He kept grinding his erection against Sirius, loving the noises he extracted from the other boy. Remus' mouth moved to suck at Sirius' nipple. Sirius' eyes fluttered shut as Remus sucked and bit at his nipple before moving on to the other.

Then Remus stopped grinding and pulled off his own trousers, groaning as cold air hit his cock. Sirius watched as Remus was exposed; the sight of Remus pulling off his shirt almost sent him over the edge.

Remus bent back down and kissed Sirius, before his hand moved to Sirius' cock and began to slowly stoke up and down the length. Sirius moaned and slammed his eyes shut again and Remus sped up, rubbing his thumb over the tip and watching Sirius' expression carefully.

Remus knew Sirius was near to the edge. He grabbed Sirius' hand and placed it on his own erection. Sirius got the message and began to pump Remus with the same quick pace.

Soon their eyes clouded over and they came together with cries of each other's names. Panting, Remus flopped down on the bed next to Sirius and snuggled his head into Sirius' neck.

_Well, _Sirius thought_, maybe I am gay and maybe I do fancy Remus, but he's mine and he's definitely a hell of a lot better than Stephanie._

Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around the other boy before falling into a content and dreamless sleep.


End file.
